


Shipper on Deck

by Yalu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: Jane and Thor have split. But Darcy ships it, so that's so not lasting long.(a.k.a. Jane and Thor did NOT break up just because Natalie Portman didn't renew her contract. She's off doing science, duh.)





	Shipper on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Thor: Ragnarok was _perfect_ except for this one detail and it's so easy to fix, Marvel, what were you thinking?

 

 

"#ThorGotDumped is trending again."

Jane kept writing. The whiteboard marker may have squeaked a little louder but she didn't break her stride. Darcy carefully peered round to check that her friend's face hadn't gone from 'scrunchy nose of concentration' to 'shut up, Darcy'. Again.

"Third time this week, you know."

_Squeakysqueakysqueakysqueaky._

"There's a selfie this time."

 _Squeeeeea–_ "Huh?"

Darcy stretched over the table to offer her phone while staying as far away as possible. Angry physicist was scary physicist. "Posed with some chicks in New York an hour ago."

Jane snatched it, frowned, shoved it back and turned back to her board. "So he's back on Earth. So what?" _SqueakysqueakySQUEAK–_

"So he's gonna come see you, duh. Are you even gonna _try_ to straighten this out?"

"There's nothing to straighten out!" squeaked Jane. "He proposed, I said no, he took off! It's _FINE_."

The marker stabbed, slipped, slid through four equations, and Jane stumbled as the whole board rolled backwards. She closed her eyes, breathed out hard, and marched forward to pull it back into place. "Not a _word_."

"Wasn't gonna," promised Darcy, zipping her lips. Jane nodded gratefully and poked the eraser at her equations, trying to save the numbers. Darcy plopped back into her chair, put her phone down, and turned back to the article she'd been proof-reading: Jane's newest groundbreaking theory. Never could have enough Nobel prizes, right? Beside her, the squeaks smoothed out into a smooth flow and Jane breathed easily again.

"I'm just saying–"

Jane whirled around. "Forget it, okay? We broke up! Done!"

"He proposed and you freaked is what happened. He offered ten fjorth... a fjor... a fuckload of gold and your eyes bugged out like back when Agent Phone Thief stole your book. C'mon, Jane, it's culture clash. Again. That's what princes _do_. That's what old Norse guys do; that much money, it's supposed to be flattering."

"It was a _bride price_!"

"You don't want to be bought – got it! Did you notice he was offering it to _you_ , not Erik or some other dude?"

She sucked in a breath, mouth open, words already formed– then slowed. "...Huh. Yeah, okay, no. So what?"

Darcy smiled gently, kindly, with all the warmth of a good friend who just wanted the best for her bestie – and threw a wad of paper at her head. "Dumbass. Ever think it's news to him that Earth girls don't always wanna get married?"

Glaring lasers, Jane bit out, "Not _exactly_ , no, but–"

"So you gotta tell him! Simple! And wow would this have been easier if you'd just _told_ me right from the start. Y'know how long it took to piece together what happened from your grumbling? And I figured it out in like zero seconds! This is why I'm here! Geez, your life would be so nuts without me."

Despite herself, Jane smiled. "My life is nuts with you in it."

"Yeah but I tased him first. Allllll the weird from that's on me. You're wel-come!" she sing-songed. Jane winced and scowled.

"You are _so_ banned from playing Moana ever again and you know it."

"Yeah, but not not from singing it," Darcy grinned, and hummed a few more bars until Jane cracked and sighed. Darcy trailed off. "Seriously, you gotta talk to him. I mean, you saw his face. It was like kicking a puppy. A lovesick puppy!"

Her shoulders slumped. "I know. I didn't mean to, I just– marriage, _ugh_."

"He's back on Earth," Darcy said. "You've got a chance now."

"I know," said Jane. "And I will. I want to. I'm going to."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "...But?"

"How? He doesn't have a phone."

"...He's got an email."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is trying to say "fjórðungr", which according to Mira Jade in one of her ever-informative a/ns for to [have and to hold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/265576) is about ten pounds (weight, not currency). Go read that fic, it's sweet and fun and inspired the end of this one. (Actually go read everything of hers. Especially the Steelverse. It's awesome.)


End file.
